<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Adverse Conditions by reeby10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905043">Under Adverse Conditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10'>reeby10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: hp_drizzle, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Flying, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With most of the castle away at Hogsmeade, Ginny and Pansy use the time to fly together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Drizzle Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Adverse Conditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts">humanveil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to BE for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a grey, overcast Saturday morning. Most everyone at Hogwarts was down at Hogsmeade already, and those that weren’t were holed up in the castle, relaxing near one of the many fires. Except for Ginny and Pansy.</p><p>They’d waited until everyone from their separate houses had left to walk down to Hogsmeade, then they snuck out and headed for the quidditch pitch. Just as they’d planned the night before, in the few minutes they’d had to spend together alone.</p><p>“Hey,” Ginny said, smiling when she saw her girlfriend approaching.</p><p>Pansy smiled in response, leaning in for a kiss. It was nice to not have to worry about anyone seeing or to have to listen for anyone approaching so they could jump apart and pretend to be arguing. Sometimes having a secret relationship was exhausting, but it was worth it for moments like this.</p><p>They pulled apart, both a bit breathless and pink cheeked now. The wind was starting to pick up a little, whipping their hair around their faces. It would be a little difficult to fly in, but Ginny didn’t mind. She liked it, honestly, the thrill and danger and excitement of pushing the limit of her skills under such adverse conditions.</p><p>“Ready to fly?” she asked.</p><p>Pansy nodded and a second later they were on their brooms and in the air. Ginny took the lead, glancing over her shoulder at her girlfriend, hot on her tail. Leaning forward, she dove toward the ground, pulling up at the last second. From the laughter she could hear above her, she knew Pansy had pulled up much sooner.</p><p>Ginny grinned, triumphant. “Having trouble keeping up?” she called.</p><p>“You wish!” Pansy called back, laughter still in her voice. She sounded so much more open and happy out here, just the two of them, that Ginny felt her heart warm. “I’m just not as reckless as you.”</p><p>“It’s not reckless when I know I’m not going to crash,” Ginny replied, turning to climb higher again. “I’m just that good.”</p><p>They continued flying, circling each other and darting away, giggling. A miniature game of tag started up that Ginny won easily, being the better flyer by nature and years of quidditch, but Pansy was still smiling. It was good to get some time to play like this without anyone to look or judge either of them.</p><p>At some point while they were flying, the overcast skies opened up. It started out as a drizzle, ignorable and hardly the worst thing Ginny had flown in, but soon picked up as the wind started to whip the rain around the pitch. Within seconds, too fast for either to think to use a water repellent charm, they were both soaked to the bone.</p><p>“Do you want to go back to the castle?” Ginny called, flying closer to her girlfriend so she could be heard over the wind.</p><p>Pansy frowned for a moment, then to Ginny’s surprise, shook her head. “I’m soaked already,” she replied when Ginny raised her eyebrows in question. “And I am having fun with you.”</p><p>Ginny grinned, gripping her broom firmly so she could hover close enough to lean over and give Pansy a kiss. “I’m having fun too. Want to race?”</p><p>Pansy took off almost before the words left Ginny’s mouth, her laughter carrying on the wind. Ginny rolled her eyes and whipped around to go after her. The rain pelted her in the face as she flew as fast as she could against the wind, cold pinpricks against her skin that just made her feel more free, more alive.</p><p>Merlin’s beard, she loved flying.</p><p>A loud rumble of thunder shook the whole pitch and the already heavy rain doubled into a torrential downpour. Still laughing, Pansy swerved toward the ground and Ginny wasn’t far behind. They landed almost in sync, their feet sinking a little into the muddy ground at the edge of the pitch.</p><p>“I think now it might be a good idea to go in,” Pansy said as another peal of thunder rang out overhead. She pushed a sopping strand of hair from her face, somehow still looking as elegant as always even soaked to the bone.</p><p>If they were actually playing quidditch, Ginny wouldn’t have hesitated to keep flying. But this was just for fun, and she could see Pansy was starting to get tired. Her girlfriend wasn’t used to flying much, especially against the elements.</p><p>“One thing first,” Ginny replied, and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>Pansy’s mouth tasted of cherries and rainwater, and Ginny couldn’t help but giggle in delighted surprise her girlfriend’s makeup charms held up so well under the watery onslaught. She could feel Pansy smiling against her mouth too as they pressed together, wet clothes sticking to themselves and to each other.</p><p>They didn’t get a lot of time to kiss at Hogwarts, usually no more than a few stolen pecks throughout the day, so it was nice to be able to take their time. It was just the two of them out here, rain streaming down their faces, brooms dropped forgotten at their sides as they caressed a cheek or held tight by the hips.</p><p>Thunder rang out again, even louder than before, and they finally separated. Ginny couldn’t help but wish a little they could stay out there in the rain for a while longer, fears and responsibilities washed away.</p><p>But Pansy was already taking her by the hand, smile a little bittersweet. The other students would be returning from Hogsmeade soon and they needed to get cleaned up. They didn’t have all the time in the world to stand and kiss in the rain, no matter how much they might want to.</p><p>At least they’d had this much time just for them. Ginny was sure the happy memories of flying in the rain would sustain her for a while, for all those times when she and Pansy could risk no more than a passing glance in the corridor.</p><p>They picked up their brooms from the soggy grass and headed for the castle, hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>